


Tides

by SteamyFissure



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Amnesia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doomed Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Moonlight, Old Friends, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Swimming, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamyFissure/pseuds/SteamyFissure
Summary: She stared out at the black waves just listening to them, unable to sleep. Perhaps the moon was too bright. Perhaps its fullness tugged at the water within her along with the tides. She knew that wasn't the real reason. It was Grovyle.





	Tides

_Tides_

Her companions were sleeping, nestled in their straw beds at Sharpedo Bluff. She lay also in her straw bed, her head resting on the edge of it. She stared out at the black waves just listening to them, unable to sleep.

Perhaps the moon was too bright. Perhaps its fullness tugged at the water within her along with the tides.

Thoughts about everything that had happened circulated through her head, bombarding her, but it was the agitated feeling that trailed through her arms and fingers; caught in her chest, that kept her awake.

It was the same feeling she got when she was faced with the time gear, only not as strong. She couldn't peg why she was having it also around him.

He was a composed stranger, enigmatic and fierce, yet she had been his partner. His closest friend; and he'd told her he still considered her such. The feeling she had now verified its truth.

Beside her bed Totodile was sleeping heavily, mouth open as always, sprawled on his back ungracefully, arms and legs flailed wide.

She was acutely aware of the second sound of steady breathing. It was soft as opposed to Totodile's deep inhales.

She was tuned to his presence. Perhaps it was because she was unused to him. Perhaps it was because she was really too used to him, somewhere down in her subconscious, and just couldn't remember. She sensed it was the latter.

The riolu turned over in the straw, letting out a disheartened breath. She wasn't going to sleep tonight. She should just go for a walk.

She rose up from the bed, dusting straw off of her, and started walking towards the entrance. She passed her sleeping partner as quietly as she could. She sank her knees down and tried to be even quieter as she went to pass Grovyle, but something made her stop. Perhaps the lagging tiredness within her brain.

It felt strange to see him sleep. The once maniacal and greedy thug they had feared, actually a determined hero. He had an air about him that exuded his adaptive resourcefulness and sharp intelligence. She wondered if she'd once been like that, also coming from that barren landscape.

Grovyle let out a soft breath and shifted. She felt ice go up her spine as he stirred. His head lifted to face her, eyes staring silently.

He'd caught her staring. Strong waves of both nervousness and embarrassment washed through her.

"You could tell," Was all she could get out, then felt even more like she wanted to bury her body in a wall of sand.

Grovlye shifted onto his elbow, propping himself up. There was a puzzled look creased in his eyes. "Yeah."

Alayna looked away, still deeply embarrassed. "I didn't intend to. I'm just quite tired."

He nodded, eyes still fixed on her. "I see."

She nodded back stiffly, the moment still tense. "I was on my way to take a walk." She said, gesturing with her shoulder towards the entrance. "I'll head out now." She quickly turned and walked toward the ladder. She climbed up it as swiftly and quietly as she could and used her paws to push aside the dead bustle of bushes above. She then poked her head out of the den. It was always a weird feeling to leave holes. Such an enclosed space, to enter the open world.

She looked around cautiously before sliding fully out. The edge of Sharpedo Bluff sloped upward. She felt herself drawn to the jagged tip of it, and headed to the edge of the cliff. She stood there, utterly still for a moment, entranced by the gentle sensation of the sea breeze on her fur. The smell of it was always in the air, and it was comforting. The future had not smelled like anything but earth, waste, and stone.

She sighed, letting out a flow of breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and sank back onto a rock, looking up at the brilliant moon.

How beautiful it was. Every crevice and crater within it. How it glowed. She'd save this world no matter what it took.

Her ear perked up as she heard soft footsteps behind her on the earth. She looked over her shoulder and dipped her chin in greeting. Grovyle stepped up beside her, looking at the moon as well.

They stayed in silence, mostly because she was too tired to feel like talking. Until she observed how he gazed at the moon; how it's white glow reflected in his eyes as two bright orbs.

"It feels incredible, doesn't it?" She said with awe.

He turned to her and nodded, his eyes softer and more distant. "Yes, it does."

She felt that strange feeling within her chest again. It fluttered up like a puff of steam, but was overrun by the sadness that washed over her with her next thought. Her ears dropped.

"I cannot imagine it. Living in the future. I don't know how you endured it," she turned back to the moon. "How I endured it."

"We didn't." Grovyle said bluntly. She turned back to face him, a frown bringing her brow together and confusion swimming her eyes. "There was nothing to live for." His voice had gotten a grim deadness in its tone. It was perturbing.

"So, how did you? I mean, before you found your resolve." She hung on his words, body stiff.

Grovyle's eyes darkened and his expression looked pained. It was clear she was bringing him back to places he hated to be.

"I just did. It's surprising how that is. What you can live with when you don't have a choice. You did the same."

She nodded, chin dipping to her chest. "Even so, that doesn't make it bearable."

"Yes." He agreed, closing his eyes.

A heavy silence fell over them. Heavier than before.

She looked out at the ocean, thinking.

"Do you like the water?" She tried. She wanted to lift his mood. Well, as well as she could with the world's fate hanging over them.

Grovyle tipped his head like it was an obvious question. "I like everything."

A smile touched her lips.

"I'm going to take a walk down to the beach. Sink my toes into the sand and feel the water, now that I'm back." She told him.

She rose up from the rock and looked around once again, strolling down the cliff to grassy plateau. When she noticed he wasn't following her, she looked over her shoulder. She was hoping he would come with her.

She wasn't sure why he did, stomach fluttering as she heard clawed feet pressing down grass. It was risky. Far too risky for what they had to do. Perhaps he was used to it, from them being partners before. He sank into step beside her, jaw raised and eyes alert.

They traveled down the trail, sneaking past the outskirts of Treasure Town, and down the long stretching path of red rock and forest. The silence this time was more out of instinctual necessity.

Finally, the red rocky formations gave way to open beach. Silhouettes in the moonlight, they entered the open area. Alayna sighed as she stepped onto the silky sand. The waves rolled up and retracted with the wind. The tides were quite high from the moon's fullness, nearly covering the whole beach.

Its light reflected on the black water. Alayna felt the tension leave her shoulders. Feeling again a great surge of relief at being back.

"It's so vast," Grovyle said, longing in his eyes. His voice held wonder. "It's a true gift to be able to gaze at it every day."

Alayna gazed at its horizon. "I agree."

His shoulders tensed. "Treasure the time you have with Totodile. Such bonds are also a gift."

She didn't know how she felt in response to that.

"It's still feels ...strange, talking with you like this," she started to confess, then regretted it when he tiled his head in question. She didn't know how to put it. "You seemed so certainly like the villain, before."

He didn't reveal his expression. "I understand. It feels strange to talk to you as well, as you are now."

She rubbed her arm. "Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. "No. You may be different, but the essence of who you were is still there."

She lowered her eyes. "You told me that earlier."

He nodded. "Yes."

She felt a twinge in her heart. Pain. He had memories of her. Knew her from a life before, but she didn't know him. She treated him like a stranger. She wondered if he felt alone.

"Then," she paused, deciding whether it was right to say it. "I consider you still my friend as well." She held his gaze, nervous.

He smiled, his eyes softening with fondness. "Let's swim then."

She smiled shyly back, giving a nod. "Yeah."

Grovyle turned his body and stepped through the sand, sharp claws making deep indents with each step. He rushed forward into the water, slightly unsteady as it crashed against his waist. He then dove deeper into it with a satisfied swish of the leaves of his tail.

"Be careful of riptides," she warned.

He twisted in the water till he faced her. "Riptides?"

"Certain waves that travel in the opposite direction of the waves coming into shore. They rush back out to sea really fast. It's easy to get sucked out."

"How does that work?" He asked, raising his voice over the sound of the waves hitting the sand.

She shook her head, not being sure.

Grovlye looked at the water with a new cautiousness and concentration, studying the movement of the waves. "I don't see any."

"They're subtle." A large wave rolled in and crashed over his shoulders, dousing his head. He tensed with a clear shiver.

She smiled with amusement, then entered the water herself. Just stepping in a few strides made the water come up past her chest. The tide was high. She gasped as it lifted her off the sea floor and carried her a few inches. Her feet caught the bottom, and she used her arms to paddle into shallower water.

It was cold but felt good flowing through her fur. She kicked around and dunked her head, feeling the droplets run down her face. The wind made her shiver as her body adjusted to the cold. She was still freezing, but felt it less.

It somewhat soothed that odd feeling in her chest. She went under again, letting herself get immersed in it; carried out somewhat and then pushed back against the shore. Her back scraped against the sand.

Grovyle ducked each time as he let the waves wash over his head. He looked far more relaxed than she'd seen him thus far. Good.

She swam back out and turned over on her back, floating on the water's surface. She felt like a feather. She then looked back at Grovyle, frowning as she noticed he'd stilled. Her feet sank back to the bottom.

He headed back out from the water and onto the hard sand. He shook the water droplets best he could as he got on shore.

She dunked back under the water once more, avoiding the slam of a large wave. Seaweed hit her face and wound around her legs. She undid it with a delayed slash of her claws, scrambling back up onto her paws. She looked around her, feeling anxious at now being in the indominable, black expanse of water alone.

She waded back out as well, body, shaking the droplets off her whole body. Her fur puffed out a bit. She smoothed it back down.

Grovyle walked over to her, his eyes back to that expression of fixed determination he always wore.

"Alayna," Her stomach did a flip when he said her name. She tilted her chin up. "It'll be better if I leave shortly. I must utilize as much time left as possible to recollect the time gears."

She nodded in agreement. That's where her head should be right now as well.

"Let us come with you."

"Very well," he looked at the sky. "We'll work out our first location at dawn, after Totodile has awoken."

Alayna inhaled and then exhaled a deep breath of air, determination sweeping over her. She then shivered as a particularly strong gust of wind blew through her fur.

"Let's head back now," Grovyle said. "Before others stir."

She nodded in agreement. She wanted to burrow down into her bed of dry straw.

They walked off the beach and onto the reddish path surrounded by tall rocks. Although it was still quite dark, with dawn nearing, they'd have to be far stealthier than before. She slipped off the path and gestured with a swipe of her paw for him to do the same.

Her foot went forward and sharp pain shooting into the pad of it made her cry out. She shifted her weight back and felt the sharp pain again as her other foot landed. Seashells! Grovyle moved to grab her.

She fell forward into his arms. She could die from the awkwardness. Shock flicked across Grovyle's face. She quickly tried to get off, whipping around, and put pressure on her afflicted paws. Pain shot up them and she fell again, her back hitting his chest. They dropped onto the sand, sitting.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, trying to get up. It didn't work. Even more embarrassment washed over her. Oh Goodness! She tried to spring up a second time, her hip hitting him uncomfortably in the stomach, which caused him to grunt. Grovyle's arms wrapped around her, stopping her third attempt. They were silent. She was shocked and tense at first, so embarrassed she thought she would melt. Her paws were burning considerably.

Then as she saw he didn't mind it, her heartbeat slowed and she tentatively relaxed against him. He re-adjusted his arms around her, and she could hear her own breathing and beating heart along with his.

She wondered if this was what things had been like before.

They looked out at the ocean once more. The sun was rising, a very faint yellow on the horizon. It filled her with a sense of awe.

"Upon coming to this world, and seeing the sun for the first time… It was staggering." Grovyle spoke quietly. She moved her head to face his. His eyes were clouded with emotion. "Seeing it... It strengthened my resolve to turn history away from a future of darkness."

Yes. This felt... right.

Her head fell against his neck, neither of them taking their eyes off the dazzling light. It slowly brightened the sky. She wondered if it was appropriate for them to be like this. It was so ...intimate.

Fluttering happiness burst through her. She took a deep breath. "We're going to be very tired," she realized. "Did you sleep enough?"

He chuckled softly. She could feel the rumble of it in his chest. "It's not an issue. I'm more than used to going without it." When he talked, his jaw brushed against her soft ears. She closed her eyes.

"Grovyle," she asked, voice softer. "Why do you think we and other pokemon could survive in the future, when everything else could not?" It was something she'd been wondering about. A enigma that revealed and emphasized just how complex things were. She really was tired, though. This special comfort along with the cold was making her drowsy.

He went silent for a moment, before answering. "I'm not sure. Why no one has frozen with time has always been a mystery to me. Like our souls are independent in some way. I don't think it's something we'll ever figure out."

She paused and then nodded. They fell into a comfortable quiet of just listening and seeing, immersed in the remarkable world around. They stayed that way until they were nearly dry.

Suddenly, Grovyle's head rose up quite fast. He looked behind them. Alayna opened her eyes, snapping back from the blackness she'd nearly slipped into. She perked her ears up, then with eyes wide and a gasp, recoiled up off of him, fast as she could. Her butt landed on a rock beside them.

Totodile was in the distance, his long toothy jaw hanging open. Eyes so wide they were round, he shook his head and blinked multiple times as if he couldn't believe what he'd just seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is this. Overwrote the scene originally between Grovyle and your partner with this shipping. Cessationshipping, apparently it's called. 
> 
> I decided to include the cuddling because I figured Grovyle knows they only have a few days left to live. 
> 
> Feedback on how to improve it is appreciated. I'm serious, rip my writing apart.


End file.
